Treaty of Treason
by Vicks111
Summary: AU.Lelouch couldn't pull the trigger and kill the one person who was the failure in his impromptu plan. That one mistake shall come at a heavy expense, however it is unknown who shall end up paying for it. The future has yet to be determined.
1. Prologue

_**Treaty of Treason**_

_**Prologue**_

_Being and living are two terms that differ too much, but in the end they are brothers. In order for something to Be, it must Live. In order for something to Live it must assert itself as a Being. However, in this world of illusions, there are Dead Beings living and Living creatures that are never to be. Monsieur belonged to the former, and he knew it. He waited and waited, dead to life, hoping that one day, someone or something would make him alive. The late Emperor used to say so often, and even as cruel and totalitarian as he was, he had a point._

_Monsieur was dead to the world from the day he was born; he was dead to his brothers and dead to his family. But Monsieur was meant to Be someone, and that was something even I took for granted. He wished to Be, wished to live, and by the grace of the Gods, he became as grand as the Emperor himself. _

_History may mark Monsieur as a traitor, impostor, and the most treacherous man the Royal Family of Britannia has seen. But treacherous and despot, Monsieur still managed to become the greatest man of the Empire, nay the World at one time. Remember all, you called him 'The Grand', not I._

_Truth is what we want it to be. Truth may also be an illusion, but that is for you to decide. I judge not what the world deems fit, but what man sees unfit. As so, Monsieur deserves nothing but esteem. For my brother he was, but oh, what a great man he turned out to be. It is my wish that he may be remembered as he was, and not just the sins he committed. For he deserved nothing more, that misread prince, than to be loved._

…**It is a saying among Divines, that Hell is full of good Intentions…**

**Excerpt from: 'Monsieur, The Grand'**

_**Part of 'Tribute to the Imperial Family: Memoirs'**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Treaty of Treason**_

_**Opening: The White Bishop**_

**By Vicks111**

* * *

_To be, or not to be: that is the question:_

_Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer_

_The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,_

_Or to take arms against a sea of troubles_

_And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;_

_No more; and by a sleep to say we end_

_The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks_

_That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation_

_Devoutly to be wish'd._

___I wonder if mistakes can be bittersweet. I was used to them being sour, failure leaving the worst taste in one's mouth. Mistakes can be fixed, but failure is ever present; failure surrounds one's self and is something you can never get rid of. It even piles up, never-ending reminder that one is not all one can be. Something I consider worse than death itself._

___But today, death came up to me and made me realize that dying without having granted one's wish is far worse than dying as a failure. And today, of all days, when death almost claimed me, I was happiest than I have been for the longest time. I wonder what exactly is it that I did to deserve forgiveness of God, forgiveness for this life that has not been lived. _

___And even with such a mistake, I continue to be happy. I have the feeling that this will be the worst mistake I have yet made, and it will be very difficult to get rid of such failure. But I cannot be sorry for it, even if I should as a prince; for I have regained something I thought I had lost years ago._

___Content, perhaps, but I seem to be sick to my stomach. I shall take a few days off, to clear my head and think things through._

_****__Clovis La Britannia_

_****__The Dawn of August 10, 2017 a.t.b._

* * *

Disbelief had turned quickly into fear, as a gun was pointed at him by the ghost of a dead man. In those five seconds he had failed to find the words needed, Clovis realized bitterly that, first of all, he was dim enough to confuse a ghost with a man, even if said person was supposed to be dead; second, that had he been Schneizel, or even Odysseus, he would already be pointing a gun back at the aggressor, or at least talk his way out of the situation. And third, and this one was the worst one, he was going to die…very painfully. By Lelouch, none other. And he probably deserved it, too.

"I'm overjoyed Lelouch!" he said when he found his voice, "they said you died when Japan was brought into the fold. Thank the heavens that you are alive! We should depart for the homeland immediately."

He was grasping at straws, really. A man that points a gun at you isn't looking for a happy reunion; he's not narcissistic enough to think otherwise. But there was very little he could say…

"So you can use me as a diplomacy tool?" Lelouch's voice was dripping with sarcasm, his eyes filled with hatred, "It seems you have forgotten how much we were used in the first place."

He gasped at that. Lelouch didn't seem convinced by his surprise, thinking it was feigned. But how could he! His little brother and sister, separated from everything they knew, and used after all they had suffered. He didn't dare question why to his father, then, he always thought they would be back. Certainly he couldn't know a war was going to happen. He was in high school then!

"That's right; it was because my mother was killed…even though you made it look like the work of terrorists, I know you people killed my mother!"

"It was not me, I swear to you it was not!" He was pleading now, and very scared; scared to think, that if anything, it should not be Lelouch the one pulling that trigger.

"Then tell me everything you know! You cannot lie to me anymore," the way Lelouch said that, with so much strength, made Clovis doubt anyone could lie to him; he at least knew very well he couldn't, "By whose hand was she slain?"

Of course he didn't know! Only Schneizel-oniisama or Cornelia-oneesama even had an inkling of what had happened. And from what he recollected from his sister, nothing was found. He suddenly felt out of place, like if he had zoned off there for a minute, but he was sure he hadn't.

"I swear it wasn't me, I would never do it!" he raised his hands, surrendering to him. Lelouch lowered the gun, and smiled sardonically at him, "I believe you"

He sighed in relief, but did not expect the gun to now be pointed at his chest. Definitely better than the head, by Clovis' standard, but still prone to death…and not a fast one, "No, you can't! We may have different mothers, but you and I are still brothers!!"

For one, Lelouch had to be amazed at Clovis' acting skills. The fact that he looked like he actually believed what he had just said deserved at least some merit. But he had run out of time now, "You can't change the world with just beautiful words."

"Perhaps," the prince grabbed the gun but did not point it away, "but I can help you." Lelouch was actually surprised by the almost-show of guts that actually took, but did not made a move to shoot. Clovis had become interesting again, "help me? You, of all people?"

No one could ever blame Clovis for missing a profitable opportunity, once he saw it, "Of course! I want to change, Lelouch, I want to be better!!" He now moved the gun away, and stood up, gaining momentum by his younger brother's apparent shock, "I came here for you, I was waiting for you! You are the only reason I am now in Area 11!"

"I wanted to be here, in this place where you two had died, and I wanted to make things better!" Lelouch actually took a step back; this new determination on Clovis was something he had never expected. They looked at each other, a battle of wills that would last too long to decide a victor. Lelouch, however, did not have any more time to lose, "take this, and I'll call you in a few days." He gave Clovis his cell phone, not before taking the memory card containing all his personal information.

Clovis, on the other hand, did not want to part so soon, "wait!" But his brother only turned around, glaring, "remember you cannot lie to me, Clovis," again, that voice and that tone, but he had said his name, which he had avoided to do before, "tell anyone about me, and I'll be sure to come back and exact my revenge!"

Admitting defeat for now, Clovis brushed the bangs away from his sweaty forehead, "Take the eastern exit on your way out, soldier vigilance there is rather poor and the troops will be coming back from the south."

Lelouch actually looked back astonished, before replying quickly, "I know that!" He threw the gun to the floor as he closed the door behind him. Clovis stood there for a while, before practically sinking back to the throne. Slouched back, legs spread and hand on his head, he just couldn't believe what had just transpired.

Thus he was found five minutes later. He heard the soldier's surprise and his quick assess at his well being, but he could not speak. He heard him shout on the phone, he guessed, some orders for the medical staff. Then he remembered the phone still in his left hand, which was quickly hidden inside his pocket. Finally, he was able to focus on the said soldier, "Jeremiah-kyou?"

"Excellency!" he exclaimed, as he leaned to the level of the prince, "Your guards! Some are dead and those who aren't don't remember why they left post? What happened?"

"Jeremiah-kyou," he repeated himself, something not very often done by his Highness, unless he was nervous, he had noted, "If you could atone your sins, amend the wrongs that weight on you, would you do it?"

Jeremiah was taken aback by such a question, but his Highness had asked, and he looked he _needed_ an answer, "My lord, I would not be able to live with myself knowing I could have amended a mistake of mine, if given the choice. That's why I am now here in Area 11, even if redemption may be something that may never be given to me."

His Highness smiled, albeit tiredly, "exactly, that's why…we are going to…" and he passed out, heaven knows whatever had happened to him! Jeremiah cursed himself for being so careless with the prince, and since no one seemed to be coming for him, he took the prince and carried him out, looking for the nearest medical tent available.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was on his way home on the train, cursing himself for not pulling through and doing what he had meant to do. He did not try to excuse himself, he knew it had been childish of him; a small sparkle of his old self had been ignited when Clovis grabbed that gun. "Perhaps," he mused, "I am not as strong as I thought."

Hours later, while dining with Nunnally, Sayoko answered a phone call and delivered the message, since her master did not bother himself with such things during dinner, "Lelouch-sama, Milly-sama says you should turn on the television, apparently something big is going on."

Lelouch's brow rose at that, Milly knew him very well and for her to interrupt dinner, it had to be important, "Very well, thank you Sayoko." Taking the remote control, he turned on the device. The first thing he noticed was Clovis' face, which looked sickly white. Then, for the first time in the day, he actually felt panic. How could he be so stupid, to let foolish emotions get in the way! Their security, Nunnally's security had been compromised, and he was sure that coward would denounce him. He made to get up, but couldn't move when he heard his sister recognize the Governor's voice.

"Today, my fellow citizens, was a very tragic day for this Area 11. A vat of poisonous gas was stolen by eleven terrorists from my personal laboratory, and was to be used as a strategic weapon for demands. In a fight to seize that dangerous weapon from them, many casualties were dealt by the Britannian army. All of them, Eleven casualties."

Nunnally gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Lelouch closed his fists nervously, but noted the change in diction by the Governor. Where once he would have addressed to only Britannians, this time he had only made distinctions when necessary.

"I am horrified that things escalated so far. Even I was threatened by them, and barely made out of it alive," Lelouch could see Clovis' effort, and how he seemed so taken by what had transpired, but he knew very well it was all a show, "Britannian Law stipulates prosecution at them, and death penalty for acts of treason. However, I have deemed for this one time that shall not be necessary."

Now really surprised, Lelouch sat back and could only stare.

"I shall take full responsibility of such acts upon court, since it was my own laboratory the one that created such a dreadful weapon to begin with," Clovis motioned with his left hand, making the point vehemently, " I shall also take responsibility on the acts by the Empire's army, for I commanded my personal guards to such a mission. That is not to say they will not be pay for what they have done. Works on the Shinjuku Ghetto will start the next week, reconstruction and improvements for this neglected area, paid by yours truly, and directed by those involved in today's incident."

"I know, my fellow citizens, that this does not cover today's tragedy, and believe me when I say that I am appalled for the losses to our fellow Elevens. Earlier today, I asked for a minute of silence in respect for those that had died protecting our Empire. I now ask of you, from this day onward, to show mutual respect to your fellow comrades, whether they be Britannians or Elevens. God himself appreciates more what we do for those who are living than what we do for those who are already in His grace. Let us now pray for them, so their souls can find their way to heaven."

After the prayer, directed by a priest, the cameras focused again on Clovis. He did look weary, but the force in which he commanded himself was to be admired, "My fellow citizens, I commit to make this, our home, a much better place. Things will change from now on; we cannot change the world with just beautiful words," he smiled beautifully to the camera, his speech swelling to the climax, but Lelouch could only see it as a sardonic grin, "No, we shall change the world and make it what we desire it to be."

Nunnally was still sobbing quietly in her chair, and Sayoko had excused herself from them. Lelouch was free to grin himself and whispered, "Indeed, it shall be done, Clovis-oniisan. This was by far your most brilliant save from checkmate as of yet."

* * *

___A/N: The scene with Lelouch and Clovis was paraphrased from three different sources: the English sub, the English dub and the Spanish sub. I chose the lines I liked the best from each one, and modified them for my fic. The line from Lelouch in the subway is one from ep.3.  
_

___This is an idea that may or may not fall on its face, but it hasn't left me for all week, so it may be worth something; it WILL be continued. And yes, I WAITED FOR YOU, CLOVIS! ____BTW, Clovis deserves to be a character option in the CG section, I'm so sad I cannot choose him as the main character up there with Lulu._

Also, please remember authors love to hear what readers think of their work. What you liked, what you didn't like (as long as you write your opinions with respect), so please indulge me and leave something more than just "this rocks" or "this sucks" in your review, if you feel like writing one. XD


End file.
